Popping the Big Question
by 4everfangirling
Summary: Cas and Dean both want to propose on the same night. Neither know of what the other has planned. Dean and Cas slash. Random oneshot I just needed to write...


**Okay this is only my second fanfic so please be nice! I'd love some reviews!**

**I do not own any of Supernatural or the characters or anything… sadly. It might be a little out of character for some of the characters and I'm sorry. I tried. I really did! **

**WARNING: GUY AND GUY LOVE! NO SEX BUT STILL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MEN TOGETHER DO NOT READ! **

**Popping the Big Question**

Castiel looked in the mirror nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"You okay, Castiel?" His brother, Gabriel asked.

Cas sighed and shook his head. "No, not at all, what if he says no? What do I do then?"

Gabriel sighed. "He won't say no, Cas. He's crazy about you! Sam says that you're all he ever talks about."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "You and Sam have been spending a lot of time together, huh? You better watch out. You know how Dean is about Sam. He's a bit over protective of his little brother."

"I know, Cas, I know. But Dean has nothing to freak out about. Honest. Sam is… different. I think I love him, Cas, like you love Dean."

Cas eyed his brother for a moment but the look of Gabriel's face was completely serious. It was pretty shocking. "Just be good to Sam, okay?"

Gabriel smiled. "Always. I love that boy. I'll do anything for him."

Cas smiled and looked back to the mirror, fixing his tie. Damn it was uncomfortable. "There sure is something about those Winchester boys." He muttered, a small and nervous smile playing at his lips.

Gabriel chuckled from behind Cas. "That's very true. Now! No more questions about Sammy and me! Are you ready to ask the big question?"

Cas snorted. "No. I'm still freaking out."

Gabriel smiled and patted his brothers back. "It'll be okay, Cas. He'll say yes, I just know it."

Cas sighed and nodded. 'I just hope he's right.' He thought.

Dean Winchester cursed the tie around his neck and threw his hands in the air in surrender. "I'm done! I can't do it, Sammy! I have to cancel on him! I can't do it!"

Sam held back a laugh as he walked over to help his brother. "Calm down, you're just nervous. Let me help." He fixed the tie and looked at his brother. "He'll say yes, you know."

"Why would he, Sam!? I'm not good enough for him! He deserves someone better than me! He should say no! I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are. He loves you. You two have been through so much together and he's still with you, isn't he? Cas isn't the type to stay in a relationship if he doesn't love the one he's with. He loves you, Dean. He's going to say yes." Sam grinned at his big brother.

Dean sighed and reached for the ring he bought for Cas and stared at it. "This is it, Sammy."

Sam nodded. "Is he going to meet you there?"

"Yeah, he's meeting me there. Dammit I shouldn't be this nervous! I'm acting like a bitch!"

Sam chuckled. "You aren't acting like a bitch, Dean. You're acting like a man in love. There's nothing wrong with that.

Dean looked at his baby brother. "Thanks Sammy. Wish me luck."

Sam grinned at Dean. "Good luck!"

Dean sighed and grabbed the keys to his Impala and headed out. He's been to hell and back and yet he's never been this… scared.

Cas got to the restaurant before Dean. He hesitated and took a seat to wait. He pulled out the ring from his jacket pocket and fiddled with the small box nervously. What if Dean said no and laughed at him? What if Dean didn't love him enough to be with him forever? What would Cas do then?

Dean walked into the restaurant and instantly saw Cas. Damn he looked handsome in that tux. Cas was Dean's handsome angel. Dean just hoped Cas would want to be his angel forever.

He felt for the ring and froze. It wasn't in his jacket pocket. That's where he put it, right!? He started to panic and pat himself down. He cursed. 'I couldn't have forgotten it!' He thought. He patted his pants. There it was! 'The pockets in these damn pants are too deep!' Dean thought, annoyed.

He sighed and walked towards the angel. "H-Hey Cas."

Cas looked up at Dean and felt his cheeks burn. The hunter looked completely gorgeous. 'How can he love a lost angel like me?' Cas thought to himself.

"Hello Dean. You look, uh, n-nice." Cas smiled shyly.

Dean held back a groan. Damn that angel for being so cute! It was driving Dean nuts.

"You do too." Dean muttered, sitting across from Cas.

"Thank you." Cas whispered, staring at the menu in front of him.

They sat in silence through most of the meal, only speaking to order their food, which neither really ate. When the waiter asked if they wanted any dessert Dean replied with, "pie. Lots of pie."

Cas smiled softly. "Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas, surprised to hear the angel speak. "Yeah?"

Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean. The soft, nervous smile still on his lips. "You are an amazing man. You and your brother risk your lives every day, for people you don't even know. You were loyal me, even when no one else was. As a friend… and as a partner. I've grown to really care about you. … No… I've grown to _love _you, Dean, so much." Cas frowned as he thought of the right words to say. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the box. What was this?

"I want you to truly be mine, Dean Winchester. I want you to be my hunter, my life, I'd do anything to protect you. I'd pull you from hell again and again. I just need you with me. Forever. I love you."

Dean stared in total silence and shock. Cas was starting to worry. Was he going to say no? Laugh?

After a few seconds Dean slowly smiled. He grabbed his own box and pulled it out. "Great minds think alike, Cas. Though your speech was a hundred times better than mine would ever have been. I was going to ask you the exact same thing. I love you too, Cas."

It was Cas' turn to be shocked. "I-Is that a yes then?" He asked, blushing.

Dean grinned and got up. "Hell yes, Cas." He walked over to Cas and pulled the angel out of his seat and into his arms, holding him close.

Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter and looked him in the eyes. He said yes! Cas grinned and kissed Dean. Dean sighed happily and held Cas closer, kissing the angel back.

"I love you Cas, my angel." Dean sighed when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Dean."

They paid for the meal, even the pie they never ate, and left. Dean ordered another room for the night. He wanted to be alone with Cas and didn't want Sam or Gabriel to interrupt anything. They spent the night in each other's arms. They both couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
